Getting It On In The Bathroom Stall
by delkaty
Summary: Gin/Hiji, PWP, they do naughty things in the bathroom stall of some store.


He was unceremoniously shoved into the bathroom stall, his chest banging against the top of the toilet, one leg threatening to fall in. He hoped against hope that nobody had decided to take a number two and forgot to flush as he struggled to get his balance.

There wasn't much time for that as he felt rather than saw the other follow him inside, closing the door and with a click, locking them away from everyone. "Bastard, why in here?" Hijikata asked, peering down into the toilet, relieved that he saw nothing.

"I couldn't wait any longer," Gintoki didn't even bother to lower his voice, he just leaned over and grabbed Hijikata by the upper arms and pressed him back against the door. "I needed my oogushi-kun."

"The fuck is oogushi-kun!" was the snarled response, slightly muffled by the cold metal of the door. Hijikata struggled for a bit, to no avail - but he would never fucking admit that the Yorozuya was physically stronger than him. But the fact that Gintoki was only holding his arms above his head, and a knee - oh, shit where did that come from? It was pressing heavily against his groin, - between his legs, and he still couldn't move, soundlessly proved the fact.

Gin was busy working on sliding Hijikata's clothes off, trying to be careful but also not giving a shit whether they ripped or not. Soon he had him in just his shirt and boxers - somehow, Hijikata didn't even remember where the rest of it went. A hand was rubbing circles on his abdomen, ruining his thought process as it slowly slipped downwards. Down so low that the fingers brushed over his hardening cock.

A whimper forced it's way out of him, Gintoki's hand had strayed inside the material and was now massaging that area, and Hjikata couldn't stop the flow of little noises he began to make, rubbing himself shamelessly against it. Gin's other hand was busy untying his own pants, dropping them to the floor of the stall. he took up place directly behind Hijikata, resting his chin on the other's shoulder, laying soft kisses against his neck. "I want you, oogushi-kun~," he whispered, bringing his hands up to grab Hijikata's again, "hold on to the top of the door."

Oh shit, Hijikata thought, he's really going to go for this. He grudgingly obeyed, fingers digging into the metal. "Push your ass out for me."

Hijikata's head spun around, knocking into Gintoki's. The white haired samurai winced at the sudden contact, but winced more when he saw his beloved oogushi's expression. He was not to be pushing his ass out, it seemed. "Okay, don't have a hernia." he muttered, running his hands down Hijikata's back, gripping his ass tightly with one hand, and pressing two fingers inside of Hijikata with the other.

His back arched involuntarily for a moment, instinct kicking in - but normal instict would feel an invasion such as that and try to get the object out, Hijikata's body seemed to want to fuck itself to oblivion on the Yorozuya's fingers alone. Gintoki laughed at the reaction, and pulled his hand away.

"It seems like oogushi-kun is ready." There was no warning, just one quick shove and he buried himself inside of Hijikata. The resulting cry was music to Gintoki's ears, acceptance that his lover had once again taken all of him. He felt triumphant in his claim, Hijikata's back arching deliciously underneath him, discomforted groans turned to what sounded like very appreciative moans as the thrusting began, rocking himself back and forth to get as much friction as possible - oh god, he couldn't think, couldn't speak, just barely be able to voice out the noises he needed to say. He never noticed how many people peered into the bathroom, then quickly turned away, blushing. All he could comphrehend was being rammed against the door so hard.

Gintoki's breathing was becoming ragged, he placed his hands at Hijikata's waist, using it as leverage to slide his cock in and out, in and out. He knew he was getting harder and harder, heat was growing at the base of his cock, threatening to spill over at any time. "Nnn, oogushi-kun~, you're so tight around me," his voice was barely a breath, his eyes glanced upward at the ceiling. Hijikata had no words to respond with, just a loud moan as he came, spilling over onto the door and dropping down his stomach to the floor. Gintoki wasn't far behind, a few more well placed thrusts and soon he was pulling back, leaning against the toilet seat, studying the come slipping down Hijikata's inner thighs.

Hijikata had pressed his forehead against the cool metal of the door he had just violated, it was soothing against his burning body. He would never know how someone as aggravating as the Yorozuya could make him feel like this.

-  
OK DONE, this is an early present to the greatest person in the entire world.


End file.
